


Comfort

by CloudsArcade



Category: Mr. Robot - Fandom
Genre: Cabin, Comfort, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Gay, Kink, Loneliness, M/M, Mr. Robot - Freeform, Romance, Sex, explicit - Freeform, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudsArcade/pseuds/CloudsArcade
Summary: Tyrell can't hold in his loneliness, Irving comforts him.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I recently just explored this ship and they intrigue me so much.
> 
> The setting is during, season 3 episode 3 
> 
> (This is honestly my favorite episode of the season, it's so good)
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Sorry if there are lots of grammar mistakes, it's late and I rushed to get this finished. Will definitely be edited later :)

Thoughts racing through his head, Tyrell couldn't get any sleep. 

He tossed and turned, mind buzzing.

He had only been in the cabin for a few days but, he felt so far away from home.

So far away from Elliot.

He squeezed his eyes shut, envisioning the young hacker in his mind. 

They needed to be together, to work together.

Tyrell needed to be close to him, to touch him.

Tears pooled, falling like a running faucet. 

He buried his face into his pillow, clenching it tightly.

Sobs echoed throughout the room, loneliness pulled on Tyrell's heartstrings.

However, he wasn't as alone as he thought. 

As silent as it was, Irving managed to make his way in.

It was past midnight, and he struggled himself to sleep.

A crazy idea flashed in his head, and he decided why the hell not?

He decided to check up on Wellick, to see how the Swede was settling in.

But when he stepped in the room, the sound of someone crying caused him to freeze.

He listened, the wailing growing louder and more desperate.

Meanwhile, Tyrell clutch the pillow harder. His knuckles were a pale white, face as bright as a rose. 

He felt so helpless, terrified and afraid.

Everything he did was out of fear, why does his life have to be this way? 

Why can't he just be a normal father with a loving wife? 

Chills scattered across Tyrell's bare back. He laid over the covers, whimpering only in his boxers. 

Irving's curiosity getting the best of him, he followed the howling, and peaked his head around the door.

Tyrell's chest heaved, his stomach shakily breathing up and down. 

A wide eyed expression shown on Irvings face, a saddened feeling washing over him. 

His eyes drifted to his feet, thinking if he should leave or stay. 

More choked sobs escaped his lips, Irvings expression loosing. 

He couldn't just leave him alone after seeing him like this, Tyrell needed comfort, support. 

Irving took a deep breath, not knowing what he was even doing anymore.

He quietly made his way to Wellick's side, nervously stroking the mans hair.

Tyrell's heart stopped as he felt something touch his neck, he whimpered as he flipped around, locking eyes with a familiar.

"Relax, no need to stress yourself out more." Irving hushed him, taking a seat on the bed beside him. 

Everything was spinning like crazy in the Swedes mind, he felt like he could pass out at any moment. 

Tyrell avoided the other mans strong contact, clearly embarrassed and flustered. 

However, Irving was deeply concerned for the man in front of him.

It never crossed his mind that Tyrell could have depression. 

He raised his hand and turned Tyrell's chin towards his gaze, staring into those mesmerizing blue eyes, they had such a hypnotic hue, but Irving couldn't help himself and he sunk in further. 

"What's got you crying? Your too pretty to cry, you know that?" 

The words stunned the Swede to his core, speechless and confused. 

Silence lingered around them.

Irving couldn't take the quiet, he leaned forward and caressed Tyrell's wet cheeks. 

"You're not alone, Tyrell. I'm here now."

A light grinned perks on Irving's face, the Swedes heart beating like a drum. 

Tyrell couldn't help but smile, lacing his fingers with the other. 

Blush creeped on their cheeks, like bashful school girls. 

"Thank you Irving, I needed that."

He stuttered, the heat between them was electric.

Irving couldn't take it, that fiery feeling in his stomach was about to burst. 

Before each other knew it, their lips were connected, locked in a passionate needy kiss.

Their teeth clashed, tongues searching for one another's.

They slowly leaned back, each other's breath. 

Irving chuckled, "Aren't you a lively thing." 

Tyrell presses his hand against Irvings waist, pulling him closer. 

"I can be very lively, noisy too." 

He teased, bitting his lip as he stared at Irvings belt. 

More huffs exhaled from the others mouth, clicking his tongue. 

Tyrell's body was driving Irving crazy, seeing him so open and exposed like this, clinging to him like he's never been touched.

A low moan bubbled in Irvings throat, complete lust taking over him. 

"Yeah? Why don't you show me then?" Cockiness slurring through his voice, eager to see what Tyrell would do. 

A smirk glowed on the Swedes lips, "I'd loved to."

Tyrell began lightly pushing Irving down onto the bed, straddling his hips. 

Irvings head was propped up with a pillow as a beautiful man towered over him. 

His pants tightened as he reached for Tyrell's boxers, slowly pulling them down.

But Tyrell swatted his fingers away, "Not yet daddy, be patient." 

Another moan escaped Irvings mouth, still processing the words that Tyrell had said. 

In one swift motion, Tyrell crawled down Irvings legs, undoing his belt and pulling out his cock.

He gasped, as a wet mouth engulfed him. 

Tyrell's smooth meaty hands stroked his cock in long agonizing strokes.

Irving was never the begging type, and definitely didn't like bottoming but, everything about Tyrell's touch and the way he moved made him so dumbfounded.

He bit his lip, unbuckling his shirt. 

"Baby, faster." Irving coed, fingers slipping into Tyrell's soft matted hair. 

He nodded, taking him in deeper, faster, never once breaking eye contact. 

Irving chuckled, gripping rough, but not too hard to hurt the Swede. 

"God your so amazing at sucking cock, very experienced, I admire that."

Tyrell was growing a little annoyed with Irvings continuous comments but, appreciated them none the less. 

With a violent pop, Tyrell released his mouth from Irvings member.

Something wild flashed in Irving, quickly leaning up and grabbing the Swede, pushing him against the bed.

His face was smothered in a warm pillow, as Irving roamed his thick hands around Tyrell's body and ass. 

"Sorry babe, I couldn't hold myself back anymore." 

Tyrell hummed as Irving removed his shirt and pants, tossing them somewhere across the room. 

"Time to see how noisy you are." He mumbled, body leaned on top of Tyrell.

He could feel Irvings cock poke between his ass, as he held in a groan. 

Irving pulled down Tyrell's boxers, another wave of lust consuming him.

"You're beautiful everywhere aren't you?" 

Irving gave Tyrell's ass a soft smack, rubbing and circling his entrance with his thumb. 

"Don't tease me daddy.." 

Another grin perked his lips, Irving really wasn't into the whole "daddy kink" thing, and especially didn't think Tyrell would be into it but, here he is, swooning over it. 

Irving listened to Tyrell's pleads, he reached around and forced his fingers into Tyrell's mouth.

"Get them nice and wet baby."

He moaned in approval, eagerly sucking away at his fingers, just with as much enthusiasm when he was sucking his cock. 

"Perfect baby."

He pulled his fingers out of Tyrell's mouth and slowly inserted one into him slowly.

A low moan erupted from Tyrell, pushing his head further into the tear stained pillow. 

Irving slowly worked open the Swede, soon adding a second, and then a third.

Tyrell was practically riding his fingers now, pushing in and out of them.

Beautiful sounds whimpered from the other, as Irving desperately tried not to cum then. 

Tyrell was being truthful, he was very noisy. 

"Please daddy.. I need.."

His voice trailed off, whimpers echoing around the room with each thrust of Irvings fingers. 

"You gotta be more specific baby, daddy can't read minds." 

He quickened the pace, feeling Tyrell close to his orgasm. 

"I need daddy's cock in me, please.." 

Irving smirked, "Of course baby. Whatever you want."

He began gently pushing the tip him, Tyrell gasped. 

Irving grabbed a thick lock of Tyrell's hair between his palm, pushing into him further. 

"So big.."

He stuttered, breath hitching. 

"Your so tight, do not enough people appreciate your hole?" 

Tyrell weakly nodded.

"Such a shame, but that's about to change."

Irving let go of Tyrell's hair, facing palming into the pillow. He could definitely see himself getting used to this, at least for as long as Tyrell has to stay. 

Irving roughly grabbed onto his hips, slamming into him.

Tyrell immediately cried out.

"Hush baby, you don't want them to hear you, do you?"

He rapidly shook his head back and fourth. 

"Good, just breathe. You take my cock so nicely." 

More grunts and wines filled the dead air, sweat scattered across they're foreheads and abdomens. 

Irving gave Tyrell's plump ass a few more light smacks before flipping him over, he wanted to look at him when he came. 

He held the Swede close as he pushed in faster, stroking his thick neglected cock. 

"Irving, I think I'm going to come."

His eyes widened at the sound of Tyrell whimpering his name, fuck, it sounded so beautiful to him. 

"Me too Tyrell.." 

He huffed, as they breathed in each other's air, intoxicating their lungs.

With a few more thrusts and heavy strokes to Tyrell's cock, they were both cumming. 

Irving came inside Tyrell, as Tyrell spilled onto his pale chest. 

They both laid entangled in one another's arms, gasping and heads spinning. 

Irving placed kisses all along Tyrell's jaw and neck. 

Remember when he had found Tyrell crying and shivering.

"I'm not sure what upset you but, I hope you feel better now." Irving nervously croaked, playing with strands of his hair.

He meekly beamed, pulling Irving closer. 

"So much better, thank you Irving."

They both locked eyes, "No problem baby." 

He says, interlacing their fingers once again. 

Happily drifting in each other's arms, the loneliness fading away, leaving Tyrell in a warmth safe embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought! I'd love to hear your opinion ^_^


End file.
